Knotting the Cherry Stem
by PenMaster08
Summary: LXReader, Cute story about you the reader trying so hard to be like L and how cute he thinks you are. Pleas read and Review :3


Authors Notes: I do NOT own DeathNote, its story or ANY of its characters. This is entirely fan based and is not intended to offend anyone.

PS. Told in the Readers point of View :3

Enjoy

_Knotting the Cherry Stem_

You sit on a stool facing the worktop in the Hotel/Japanese task force headquarters kitchen, a determined look on your face as you stare at a bowl of cherries. Your look intensifies as you take out a cherry and place the whole thing in your mouth (stalk and everything).

After a moment of careful chewing you spit out the lone pip into a dish in front of you. After a few deep breaths you think back at how L had tied a cherry stem in a knot in his mouth, with the picture fixated in your mind you go about curling the stem with your tongue, desperately trying to work it into a knot.

A few minutes pass with no luck. You decide to give up on this stem and remove it from your mouth. As you go to pick up another cherry, L shuffles in through the kitchen door with his empty teapot and teacup on a silver tray. He hardly notices your there (well, if he did, he showed no signs of acknowledgment) this annoys you a bit, but that's L. You finally work up enough courage, take a breath and turn to L.

"L...um..." You stutter, you look down at the cherry as L looks up and over to you as he switches the kettle on and grabs a teabag.

"Do you think... uh..."? You say looking uneasy. L looks curiously over at you, his head tilted to one side and an eyebrow raised. "Do you think you could teach me how to tie a cherry stem in a knot" you say much more confident now.

L's eyes widened with surprise at your request. You normally don't like to ask others for help, so this change in your personality came as quite a shock to him. But the surprise quickly faded away, and was replaced by a smirk, so fast and so slight it went completely unnoticed.

L slowly walks up to you, grabs a stool and perches on it beside you; he leans over the counter and plucks a cherry out of the bowl. He then shifts to face you and places the cherry in his mouth, after a few moments of intense chewing he spits out a pip (void of any cherry flesh) and a tightly knotted stem.

He hands you the stem and you just stare in amazement for a few minutes. L looks at you with that cute look of wonder in your eye and chuckles under his breath slightly. After about 3 minutes of you staring at the stem, L slowly and carefully pats you on the shoulder to snap you out of your current daze. You shake your head, blinking and staring back into L's large eyes. You blush slightly because of L's closeness; you then grab a cherry out of the bowl and shove it in L's direction.

"L, do you think you can give me a few pointers?" you say with a grin and a small chuckle. L looks at you and nods his head with a small smile on his face. He then takes a few minutes to explain some of the physics behind his trick. Most of the time you have no idea what he's saying, but you listen intently anyway, the original determined look back on your face. L thinks to himself how cute you are when you take small things like party tricks so seriously. After finishing his strangely long explanation he motions for you to give it a try. You place the cherry in your mouth and strip it of its flesh, quickly spitting it out you move on to the stem. Try to re-enact everything he had told you previously (well what you had understood anyway).

A minute goes past, then another, and another. 5 minutes and you still are no closer to knotting the damn thing. In a small slump of defeat you look up at L, water welling you in your eyes, you always did hate to lose (even if it was only to yourself). You open your mouth and stick out your tongue with the still perfectly straight (if not a little slimy) cherry stem. You go to say something about giving up but are stopped mid-sentence by a strange sensation in your mouth. Your eyes widen in shock and a deep red blush spreads across you face as you see its L. He had closed the distance between your lips and was now probing the inside of your mouth with his tongue. You've never felt this way before, a rush of emotions surge through your body, fire starts to build in your face and you feel sweat drip down your neck. Your vision starts to fade as you involuntarily close your eyes.

Your tongue mingles with L's as you both give in to the heat of the moment. Unconsciously your arms wrap around L's neck, you feel him immediately wrap his arms around your waste and pull you into his lap. Now that the space between you has been removed L continues to deepen and intensify the kiss. You let out a small moan as your tongues continue to rub together. After a few more seconds, L senses your need for oxygen and ends the kiss, slowly moving away and removing you from his lap, he then proceeds to get up, retrieve his newly refilled teapot and tea cup and leave the kitchen, leaving a shocked if not slightly upset and disappointed person in his shadow.

You sit there, tears welling up in your eyes as you contemplate what you did to make L shun you the way he did, when you feel something slide uncomfortably down towards the back of your throat. You struggle to cough it up, but manage to in the end, staring down at the strange item in amazement. It was the cherry stem, but it was different. It had been tightly knotted. You slowly raise your head as you realise what had happened. A wide grin spreads across your face and you leap with joy, breaking into song a dance as you shout "I DID IT!"

You continue your raving while out of sight, just besides the entrance into the kitchen L leans against the wall with a large smirk on his face as he listens to your cute ramblings. He lightly chuckles and then walks away with his tray of goodies to continue on whatever important case he was supposed to be working on.

THE END


End file.
